-A returns
by missprincessx
Summary: The liars are all grown up, and are in Rosewood raising their own kids. But when a certain –A comes back into the picture, threatens their daughters. (Ezra is Not big A theres a story behind that)
1. Characters

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh;

Ashlynn Joy Cavanaugh - 17

Olivia Grey Cavanaugh – 15

The relationship between the two is very similar to Spencer's and Melissa's.

Aria and Ezra Fitz;

Charles (Charlie) Ezra Fitz – 18

Scarlett Luxe Fitz – 15

William Wesley Fitz - 12

Juliette Eden Fitz - 4

All the Fitz children first names are related to book characters or authors, Ezra is not Big A but had some part to do with it.

Hanna and Caleb Rivers;

Stephen blaze Rivers - 17

Kensey Rae Rivers - 15

Wyatt Rylan Rivers – 12

Caleb did go to ravenswood but returned

Emily and Paige Fields-McCullers;

Zoë Faith Fields-McCullers (adopted) -15

Since both wanted a child, they adopted zoe a couple of months after she was born.

Jason & Mia DiLaurentis

Brayden Kenneth DiLaurentis – 22

Ally Jessica DiLaurentis -20

Brooklyn Grace DiLaurentis -15

Madelyn Kaitlyn DiLaurentis - 15

Jason met a girl called mia, had brayden and ally, But woke up one morning to find Brooke and Maddie on their doorstep, With a note saying take care of them I know you will.


	2. They look like her

**Olivia Cavanaugh Pov **

'liv, wakey wakey' I rubbed my eyes to see my beautiful Mum smiling down at me.

'Spencer' I hear my dad call

'Coming' she says replying back to my dad. Then she turns to me 'You better get ready, don't want to be late'

'Got it' I say before getting up and making my way to the bathroom. To get ready.

I slowly walked down the stairs, I could hear dad and mum talking,

'Are you sure it was him?' I hear my mum questioning my dad.

'Positive, Spence you need to talk to him, he only comes to rosewood for answers' my dad replies.

'What answers does he need, we all know…' just then my dad cut my mum off.

'Hello Liv, breakfast?' my dad asks

'no, I better get going' 'yes you should Ill drive you too school' she said

'Where's Ashlynn?' daddy asked. 'at her friends, remember' I replied before putting on my shoes and leaving the door with my mother right beside me.

'Brooklyn, Madelyn this is the last time, get yourself outside through the front door and into the car' I hear a man say who looked just little older then my mum, he had dirty blonde hair. Then he turn around.

'Spencer?' he said

'Jason' she replied

'Who's Jason..? I asked

'Explain later' she replied, before crossing the road. I quickly followed.

'Spencer, didn't think you'd be still living In rosewood, thought you would have moved you know to get away from the mess' Jason said to my mum.

'me too, but I grew up here, despite that it is a really nice town and oh this is my daughter Olivia and my other one is at her friends her name is Ashlynn' she replied

'hi, nice to meet you Olivia, she looks just like you Spencer' he said

'Hi' I said with a smile. 'yeah she does, except for Toby's eyes, so do you have any kids?' my mum asked.

'yes 4' he replied

'Wow, didn't think you liked them' mum replied

'Well things change, I met my wife Mia, then we had my oldest Braydon and Ally who are both away in college. Then we adopted twins Brooklyn and Madelyn who are starting rosewood high' he said

Just as he finished, two girls came out with blonde hair, blue eyes, both were skinny. Must the twins he was on about.

'Daddy, where here' the twins

'Come here, I want to show you somebody' he said

They began to come closer; I looked up at my mum in shock.

'Brooke and Maddie, this is Spencer and her daughter Olivia' he said

'hey' I said waving.

'hi' before of them replied with a devilish smile.

'Be nice' Jason said 'we are' I think it was brooke said before they walked off to their car.

'they look just like' my mum could finish the sentence of for some reason.

'Alison?, yeah I know and they have attitudes like her' he said.

'Well I better go, bye Jason' my mum said.

**Spencer Pov **

I just dropped Liv of at school. The twins look so much like Ali to say they were adopted is that why Jason was here?

Well I was meeting the girls, for coffee. I parked to car just across the road to the shop.

I walked in to see Hanna one of the girls, she got a job for a fashion magazine which she worked part time since it was all the way in Philadelphia, and married Caleb. They both have 3 kids Stephen, Kensey and Wyatt.

Next to Hanna I see Emily. Her and paige still have an strong relationship. With an adopted daughter named Zoe, Who is Liv's Best friend.

But where was Aria. Aria was now a professor at Hollis alongside her husband Ezra, even though her parents didn't approve they still went on, now they have 4 kids. Charlie, who is dating my eldest, Scarlett, Will and Juliette.

'Spencer' Emily calls.

I walked two them, and sit down.

We waited 5 minutes having a talked about life, kids. Then aria showed up.

'Sorry, I'm late had to drop Juliette off at mikes' she said

'It's okay, but now we are all here, I have a something I want to tell you' I say's

'Okay, what is it?' all three say

'Well Jason back' I say

'He's back since when?' aria asked

'I would say yesterday, but there's something else'

'Get to the point Spence' hanna says

'He has 4 kids, but the youngest are twins I say age 15, but they look just like Alison' I replie

All three looked abit in shock, we don't speak about Alison or –A since 20 years ago, When it had stopped even though we didn't get to find out who A actually was.

'Jason and Ali were brother and sister that might be why' Emily replied

'Half brother and sister anyway Yes, I know. But Jason says they were adopted' I told the girls.

_**Hoped you liked the first chapter, review if you like, so I know whether to keep going. **_

_**The chapters will be mainly on the liar's kids. Who do you think Maddie and Brooke birth Parents are? **_

_**And –A will return, in the next chapter or two. **_


End file.
